


Sleepless in Some City Somewhere

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [22]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adorable sleeping Roy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: No one's willing to poke the sleeping Bianca; they'd rather wait until Adore arrives.Pure fluff with a dash of humor and Michelle's motherly instincts.





	Sleepless in Some City Somewhere

”I thought we were going out. Why are you all- Oh.”

Adore followed on Detox's heels, stopping short at the sight of their sisters clustered around the couch in the corner of the dressing room. She'd come back in from greeting the fans lingering for a chance at seeing them and was immediately waylaid, dragged back to the dressing room unceremoniously. Leaning around Alaska’s shoulder, she blinked in surprise.

Pandora planted a hand on her hip and looked at Adore expectantly.

“Found her pulling a Jinkx, except she won’t wake up.”

“Well, I guess that means we’re going without her,” Sharon sighed.

She looked incredulously at the other queens. 

“You’re just going to leave her here?”

”Ummm, I’m not touching Bianca,” Phi Phi shook her head, wig and dress in hand. “No way.”

”Don’t look at me,” Sharon added, “she didn’t wake up when Alaska shook her, so I’m not getting involved.”

Alaska shrugged. 

“I told them we should get you.”

Adore knew exactly why Roy was deep in exhausted slumber, because he'd spent half the night up listening patiently and talking Danny through a bad case of anxiety set off by the tour. He hadn’t slept in that morning either - Danny woke at 10:45 to a room service tray waiting on the nightstand, Roy sitting on the bed beside him and a significant way through a beaded project that there'd been no sign of the day before. The late night followed by hosting for a rowdy audience and several cocktails were most likely to blame, although she doubted Roy was anywhere near drunk. She'd assumed he was outside with the rest of them, Bianca never missing an opportunity to meet her fans, although she hadn't heard that distinctive voice rising above the excited hubbub. 

Sighing, she shouldered past everyone and tilted her head, considering. Curled up on his side and snoring quietly, Roy looked defenseless and small on the cushions without Bianca's expansive overpainted presence. He was wearing one of his endless supply of loose tunics, a surprising soft dove grey instead of the usual black, legs tucked up with knees nearly touching his elbows and slender ankles crossed. Black-painted nails clutched a balled up (Adore's) hoody, head pillowed on it and glasses folded onto his collar. 

She didn’t bother trying to rouse him, much to everyone’s poorly concealed surprise. Instead, Adore kicked off her platform boots and bent down far enough to lift him off the couch completely. Roy didn’t stir at all as she shifted his weight more comfortably in her arms, head lolling against her shoulder. 

"Go on," she addressed the stares, "I'm pretty tired too."

Alaska deposited the hoody and Roy's phone on top of his stomach, then turned and grabbed Sharon’s elbow, steering her away.

”Sooooo, where are we headed to?”

Their voices faded off as Adore made her way out of the dressing room and down the backstage hallway. Her destination lay on the other side of the door at the end leading to the small designated smoking area, which was thankfully propped open. She hadn't stopped to think about that part. 

No one was standing around outside, and she crossed the lot slowly, ignoring the loose gravel digging holes in her tights. The driver was on his phone when she climbed onto the bus and acknowledged her with a distracted nod, seemingly nonplussed at Adore arriving with Roy in a bridal carry. 

Once onboard, she realized the other flaw in her plan. There was no way she could manage the narrow stairs up to the bunks like that, and Roy showed no signs of waking enough to climb them under his own power. Sighing again, she lowered her burden onto the cushioned bench, wrapping the hoody around his shoulders when he shivered in the breeze coming through the open doors. 

Adore considered going back to the dressing room, but there really wasn't much point. Roy's phone was on the table and her own tucked inside her bra. Their luggage was already loaded on the bus, and one of the crew would come collect their drag bags later (including things like her boots), so she didn’t have to worry about Bianca’s bright orange suitcase or her own battered hardside. 

A quick trip upstairs had him de-dragged and makeup more or less scrubbed off. Roy hadn’t moved an inch as far as Danny could see, still snoring into the cushions. Sitting down beside his sleeping form, Danny pulled him halfway over his pajama-clad legs, indulging his own love of physical affection and smiling when Roy snuffled into his shirt. It was partially his fault that Roy was so exhausted anyway, so the least Danny could do was look after him in return. 

When Michelle came back to the bus half an hour later, she found Danny slouched on the bench, head propped against the side of the cabinets. 

"Dan-"

Frowning, she paused in trying to wake him as the dark head on his lap came into view. Even Bianca's extensive makeup skills couldn't completely conceal the enormous dark circles under her eyes earlier, so waking Roy up was probably a lost cause. Given the way he was clinging to Danny's legs, he likely wouldn't be happy if she made his pillow move either.

Michelle grabbed a blanket off the seat across the aisle, tucking it over them both. Shaking her head with a tired smile, she headed upstairs to get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written completely because I had an adorable visual of Danny carrying a sleeping Roy.


End file.
